Get The Fitch Look
by RedFitchon77
Summary: Naomi is just starting her first day at her new job but also there is a certain red head working there as well, what will happen between the two when they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if its a bit off, reviews would be really appreciated as it will inspire me to carry on, thanks and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**NAOMI POV**

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock ringing, 8:30 it was set for, don't get me wrong I don't mind getting up early, but 8:30 was taking the piss. Normally I get up at around 10:00-10:30, but today I have my first day at my new job in a clothes shop called 'Fitch Look' it's not great pay but it's a little something to keep me going, I mean my mum looks after me and gives me money when I need it but I've decided I want to be more independent and not always have to rely on my mum. Anyway, I better get dressed.

I'm dressed, I've made myself a few slices of toast, time to leave the house. I hop into my car, it's not the best of cars but it gets me around and it's never had any problems so far so I'm not thinking of getting a new one anytime soon. The shop I'm working at is only a 10 minute drive from where I live so that's not bad, I don't have to be there until 10 but I thought, first day better make a good impression y'know?

10 minutes later I'm sat sitting in my car in the small staff car park, I'm a little nervous If I'm honest, it's my first ever job and I'm not sure what to expect, as long as I'm not making tea and coffee all day I'll be alright.

As I walk into the shop through the back door into the staff room I am welcome by my boss that goes by the name of 'Jenna' she seems really nice and welcoming which is a good start, wouldn't want to be working somewhere that the boss is a complete bitch, I wouldn't last too long as I can't seem to keep my mouth shut if someone starts to get lippy with me.

"So, Naomi, I won't get you doing too much today considering its your first day, I'll just have you at the changing rooms showing customers which changing rooms are free, and taking the clothing from them if they decide they don't want them, does that sound okay?" Wow, that doesn't seem hard at all! Thank god the tea and coffee making wasn't mentioned. "Yes, that seems great!" I said with an innocent smile. "Good, I'll just get my daughter who also works here, same age as you so don't worry, to show you to the changing rooms" and before I could answer she headed out of the staff room into the main room where all the customers where.

About 3 minutes later she re-entered the room with a girl with red hair walking behind her, she was quite small and shy looking. "This is my daughter Emily, Emily this is Naomi, It's her first day today as you know so I want you to help her if she's looking a bit lost" "Hey Naomi" the girl said with a husky kind of voice, it was very unique, I liked it. "Hey" I said back with a smile, "If you follow me I'll take you where you need to be" "Sure" I said and started following behind her.

I couldn't help myself from scanning her behind as she walked in front of me, but I quickly stopped myself, I didn't want her catching me and thinking I was a lezza or anything, because I'm not.

As she stopped walking we were both stood outside of the changing room, "This is where you'll be working today, you're lucky, my mum must like something about you, the last person to work here, and on their first day she had them make tea and coffee all day!" The red head said with the most adorable smile ever "yeah, I was really hoping that tea and coffee making wasn't going to be on my to do list" I replied with a smug smile "If you need any help, I'll just be walking around the shop" She looked me up and down and then stopped at my face, smiled, and walked off.

**Again as I said before, I would really appreciate it if you took the time to post a quick review? Thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope some of you enjoyed the first short chapter, I didn't realise how short it was until I put it on here, but this chapter will be longer, please take a minute to leave a review, good or bad to help me, thanks!**

**EMILY POV**

FUCK! I didn't mean to look her up and down like that, I must have looked like such a perv, I hope she didn't notice, the last thing I wanted her to think was that I was gay! I'm into boys, 100%, I haven't actually ever had a boyfriend but I know that I am definitely straight... Katie, my twin, is always teasing me about it because she's never not had a boyfriend since she was 13. Don't get me wrong, what was her name? Oh yeah Naomi, she's very pretty, prettier than any girl I've really ever seen, and her hair.. Wait what? What am I doing! Stop thinking about her Emily you've known her for about 5 minutes! Oh thank god, there's a customer walking towards me, obviously needing some help, at least this will push all thoughts of the beautiful blond- I mean Naomi out of my thoughts.

It's been an hour since I made myself look like a complete perv, I've managed to keep myself occupied for this short period of time to keep my mind from wondering to Naomi, Its her first day and she hasn't asked for help once, great, maybe she did notice my look and I've scared her.

As I finish helping another customer, I look around the shop to see how many customers were in here, when I stop and catch Naomi staring at me but instantly she looked away, and so did I pretending I didn't notice. What was this? There was something about this girl that made me want to really get to know her, but I couldn't just go up to her and be like 'Hey I think you're beautiful and I'd really like to get to know you better' because that would definitely scare her off.. I mean unless she feels the same way? No, of course not! I don't even know what I feel, all I know is that I'm not gay, I just really wanted to get to know her better.

Finally it's time for my lunch break, Katie takes over my shift for the afternoon now, I eat my lunch in the staff room and then leave. I wonder if mum had someone take over Naomi's shift? As I'm in the staff room getting my lunch out of the fridge, Naomi walks in "Hey" she says as she grabs her coat from the coat peg "Oh hey, how did you find your first morning then?" I replied as I closed the fridge with a sandwich and pasta pot in my hands "It was fine thanks, I was quite nervous waking up today and coming in, but yeah it was fine" she replied looking relieved that she'd finished her first day without anything going wrong "Good to hear, did you bring lunch?" "No, I uh, forgot" "I have a spare sandwich in the fridge if you want it? Its cheese" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, go for it" "Thank you, I'm starving" I took my seat on one of the small two seated sofa's, and watched as Naomi hooked her coat up on the coat peg again and walked over to the fridge to take the sandwich I said she could have. Wow, I found myself watching her every move.. As she turned around with the sandwich in her hand I quickly looked down and opened my pasta pot. There is plenty of other chairs to sit down on in here so I doubt she'll take the seat that's next to me, I looked back up as I watched her think about where to sit, then she looked over to where I was sitting, and started to walk over.

**NAOMI POV**

As I sat down in the seat next to Emily my arm brushed against hers and I felt her tense up and hold her breath for a few seconds before realising and carrying on eating her pasta. Her skin felt so soft against mine, it gave me goose bumps. I knew she was surprised I sat down next her, I was surprised myself, there were other chairs I could have sat in but I chose to sit next to her, I don't know I just wanted to.. Both of us haven't spoke for a minute now and it was getting quite awkward until she broke the silence finally "So uhh, does it take you long to get here from where you live?" she said whilst carrying on eating her pasta "Nope, only takes 10 minutes in my car." "You drive? Lucky, I wish I could drive.." "Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime" Shit! Why did I say that?! Oh god no It just came out, we only met today and I'm already offering to give her a ride in my car. Great, good one Naomi. Good one. "Yeah, I'd like that" she said shyly back as she looked up at me. I found myself staring into her eyes for a few seconds before looking away, her eyes were a dark shiny brown, glistening at me. Did she really just agree to my accidental offer? What am I supposed to say now! It's not that I didn't want to take her for a ride, It's just I didn't mean to say it and I was expecting her to turn me down. "Okay then, sure. So, when should this happen then?" "I'm off work for the rest of this week so any day is good" "Thursday then?" "Thursday it is" I can't believe this is happening, I was happy that Emily had agreed, but also nervous and I don't even know why, I was just going to take her for a ride.. Nothing serious. "Can I have your phone a sec please?" Emily said as she held her hand out, I was assuming she wanted to add her number to my phone. "Yep, here you go" I watched as she dialled her number in my phone, and then she handed it back to me "There you go" she said with a cheeky smile on her face, I'm not sure why but she looked very cute. We waited as I took my last bite of the sandwich she'd given me "Anyway, I guess I'll see you Thursday" I said as I stood up "See you Thursday" she replied back and also stood up, and we were stood staring into each other eyes for a moment before I snapped out of it and started to walk over to the door, finally I waved, and headed out.

**So next chapter will jump straight to Thursday when Naomi 'just' takes Emily for a ride in her car. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and of course please leave a quick review, I appreciate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's time for Naomi to take Emily in a ride in her car... That's all it is, a 'ride' **

**EMILY POV**

So today is the day I'm going for a ride in Naomi's car, I'm feeling really nervous for some reason and I really don't know why, it's not like I was going on a date, Naomi's a girl so I wouldn't be going on a date with her anyway so why do I feel so nervous? I realised after she left work the other day that we didn't mention a time that we would go for the ride, so I'm sat here watching TV hoping she'll text me when she's on her way, its 3:30 at the minute, I'm ready to leave anyway so it's alright.

Its 5:45 now and I was just about to put some food on whilst I was waiting for her when I received a text '_Hey Em, Just realised I forgot to tell you a time, I'm on my way anyway now. Naomi x' _I don't know why, but it made me feel happy the way she called me 'Em'. Guess I haven't got time to eat.

It's been about 10 minutes, I'm upstairs and I've just heard a knock at the door, I heard Katie downstairs in the living room with mum, dad and my brother James watching a film say "Who the hell is that interrupting our film !?" great, I really didn't want Katie to answer the door, she can be so rude sometimes. "Who are you?" I hear her say as she opened the door, I quickly run downstairs before Katie could say anything else. "Katie this Naomi, I'll be back soon" She looked at me for a few seconds, looked at Naomi, then back at me "Is there something you're not telling me here Emily?" she says in a curious tone, why Katie, why would you say that, this is so embarrassing "Uhh no Katie, Naomi works at the shop now.." She still stood staring at me in the eyes for a few more seconds, and then just walked off and sighed. "So... lets go" she said emphasizing the last word.

We are sat in Naomi's car now and I'm starting to get butterflies, this is so weird, I don't know what's going on with me, I've never felt this way before. "So, where are you taking me for this ride" I said breaking the silence. "Anywhere specific you wanna go?" she responded staring at me waiting for an answer "Uhh, well.. I'm quite hungry, I mean I know we were meant to be just going for a ride but I was just about to make something to eat when you told me you were on your way, it sounds like I'm hinting for you take me on a date.. oh great, I swear I don't mean it like that" god that was the worst possible way to say it, she's definitely going to think I'm asking her on a date, I really am hungry though! I don't want my belly rumbling all night, all though I can't help but think that dinner with Naomi wouldn't be so bad. Here I go again! Stop Emily, you're not gay! "Its fine Emily, I didn't think you were hinting me, I'm pretty hungry too so sure, lets go get something to eat." There was something about the way she smiled after saying that, and again I found myself staring into her eyes, and she was staring back into mine, her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, I had to force myself to look away. Finally she starts the car and we begin driving looking for a place to eat.

**Short chapter, I don't know if people prefer long chapters or short? Anyway this ones short. Hope you like the story so far, please leave a review I'd really appreciate that. Don't forget to follow this story to be updated with new chapters! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you too the people that have took the time to write a quick review, good or bad, I have read some saying that I should work on formatting the dialogue better, which I will try. Anyway, its date night.**

**NAOMI POV**

The car journey so far is a bit awkward, I don't know why, I don't know what to say and I have butterflies for some strange reason, she's not saying much either, hopefully conversation will flow when we get something to eat.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" I say and immediately realise how stupid and flirty that sounded, I really need to think before I speak.

"Yeah, its pretty hot in here" she responded shyly smirking back at me, I don't think it was intentional because she looked sharply away down at her hands and blushed.

"Maybe we should turn the heat down" I reply, as I go to turn the heat down Emily also did and our hands met, we both pulled away instantly, and I felt a shiver make its way through my whole body.

"Uh.. sorry, I uh.. I mean, yeah, sorry.. didn't mean to do" she said, again looking down at her hands blushing.

"It's fine Emily, why are you apologizing?" I responded

"Nothing.. Its just, well its your car I shouldn't have even gone to turn it down"

"Really Emily, its fine.. don't worry about it" Turning my head to and giving her a smile, in which she returned.

Finally we arrived at a small restaurant that we both agreed looked like a nice place to eat. I found a parking space pretty much right outside the restaurant so we didn't have to walk far. As we stepped through the door we were welcome by a member of staff that showed us to our table, this feels weird, it wouldn't feel so weird if it was at a cafe or something but being in a restaurant? I don't know it just feels like it's a date, which of course its not.

So as we sat down at our table we each picked up one of the menus and waited for someone to come over and take our order, after they did, we sat awkwardly looking around at other people refusing to make eye contact. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm finding it really hard to make conversation with you, I don't know why but I'm really nervous, I've never felt this way before about anyone, and this is really awkward to say , no, fuck I shouldn't have said that! Shit what am I doing!" she turned a bright red colour and buried her face in her palms

A few seconds passed, "Please say something" she added as a mumble.

"Actually uh, Emily, as hard as it is to say, I'm kinda feeling.. uhh, a bit nervous too, and butterflies, fuck, these butterflies.. But, I'm not, you know.. I'm not.."

"Gay" she finished off, "yeah, that" I responded looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, me either. At least.. I think I'm not.. but what is this feeling between us? I'm quite sure it's not normal to feel this way about someone of the same gender and not be.. At least a little.. bit.. gay? I know it sounds weird and I know it's hard to say, but I'm just trying to work it out" she rambled on and then looked down and started to play with her hands nervously waiting for my response.

"I get what you're trying to say, and I don't know how we're supposed to work this out.. but I'm.. sure of it, I'm not, gay, I think it's just, being with someone new, that I hardly know" I responded

"well then, I guess we'll just eat and then.. we can try and talk about it after?"

"yeah, I guess so"

A couple of quiet minutes later our food arrived, there wasn't that much conversation whilst we were eating, we just spoke about why I decided to apply to work at Fitch Look, and about how her family got the shop started, I think we were both still confused and trying to figure things out in our.

Finally we both finish our food, we leave the bill on the table and head out to make our way back to the car.

As we find ourselves standing at the passenger side of the car, Emily turns too me looking directly into my eyes, as I stare back she leans forward and her lips meet mine. I didn't stop her, I didn't want to. The kiss was slow and passionate, no tongues, until she leans back a tiny bit, now her lips are a few centimetres away from mine, staring me in the eyes she pushes me back until I am leaning against the the car, and again our lips meet, this time with tongues, and neither one of us wanted to stop.

After a few minutes I push her away and start to freak out, I was enjoying the kiss so much I couldn't help but get scared, I was so sure of it, so sure that I wasn't gay!

"Fuck! Shit! I'm sorry Emily I can't do this!" I said as I quickly hurried over to the driver side of the car, opened the door and started the engine. She stood there with mixed emotions, I could tell she didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

"Naomi, I'm sorry.. I.. I thought it would help us, help us come to a conclusion with what we were feeling towards each other, Naomi I really am sorry" she said, voice shaky like she wanted to cry.

"Emily, please just.. get in the car" I said coldly

"No, its fine. I'll walk" she replied, I caught a tear drip down her face before she quickly wiped it away. "Emily no, just get in I'll take you home" She didn't answer, she just began to walk off in the direction of which we came from.

**So yeah, as always a quick review means a lot. Hope you liked this chapter, a bit longer than usual! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate the people who have reviewed/followed/favourited the story so far, it makes me want to carry on the story! Anyway, here we go.**

**EMILY POV**

Fuck sake I can't wait to get home, and get into bed. I know Naomi told me she'd give me a lift home but I could not get into her car after her reaction to us kissing. I don't know what went wrong, I thought she liked it, maybe I went too far, fuck I've messed everything up! I feel sad, confused and angry all at once. Just get me home!

Finally I've reached my front door, before I walk in I better wipe my tears, can't be asked with mum and Katie firing questions at me, plus I can't tell them that I kissed a girl, they don't even know that I'm gay, I mean.. I've only just found out!

I open the door and walk through to the kitchen to make myself a quick hot chocolate to take up to my room, mum, dad, James and Katie are sat around the dinner table eating, oh great, just what I wanted.

"Are you ok Emily?" Mum says with a concerned look on her face

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." I replied, probably not so convincing as my voice was shaky

"You look like you've been crying" she responded, still with a concerned look on her face

"Mum!" I said louder than I was supposed to "I'm fine, just please, Leave me alone"

I quickly finished stirring my hot chocolate and headed to exit the kitchen, but mum still hasn't gotten the point that I don't want anyone to talk to me right now!

"No Emily stop, I can see you've been crying! Just tell me what's wrong, I am your mum and deserve to know what wrong with my daughter!" everyone else was silent around the table, just watching awkwardly playing with their food.

"Do you really want to know?!" I respond angrily, she nodded curiously.

"Fine" I said and started to play with my hands for a minute "I kissed a girl, she kissed me back, it was fine for a few minutes and then she freaked out, happy now!?" I said and I felt my stomach tighten at what I just said and my eyes tearing up, and mum looks as if I've just told her that I'd killed someone.

"What do you mean you.. Kissed.. a.. girl?" she asked pausing between words with a shocked look on her face

"What do you think I mean? I fucking kissed a girl, and I liked it!" I didn't mean to get so angry, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get into bed.

She paused for a few minutes looking disgusted at what I'd just said, and then finally, she spoke "Go to your room." She said coldly, without even looking at me.

Really? Go to my room?! Yes mum gladly! Well, I knew my mum was homophobic anyway so no surprise at her reaction, I noticed no one was looking at me, they all just stared down at their food not knowing what to say, no one decided to stick up for me. So with that, I hurried out of the kitchen wiping more tears from my face and headed up to my bedroom and burst into more tears.

**If you liked it, then please leave a quick review to tell me that, it means a lot! **


End file.
